


National Crime Week

by for_t2



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Prison, Research, Scheming, Sisters, Wynnona Earp Being Wynonna Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Every night, Wynonna gets arrested, and every night, Waverly has to drag her back home. Waverly wouldn't mind it so much if she didn't have a minor minor crush on Purgatory's Sheriff
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	National Crime Week

"Do I even want to know?"

"You're Waverly. There's always stuff you want to know."

"Don't be a dick, Wynonna."

"It was a compliment!"

There are a lot of things that Waverly Earp finds embarrassing, from that one time she got a C on a test in Grade 7 to the time she threw up on a guy's lap ten seconds after kissing him (in her defence, he was throwing up ten seconds after that - food poisoning, you know?), but this? This has got to top the list. She's pretty sure the entire police station can hear her arguing with her sister. And, really, it wouldn't be that bad if this wasn't the fourth time in four days that Waverly has had to drag her stupid ass out.

"I'm just trying to celebrate National Crime Week in style."

"It's not National Crime Week!" Waverly shouts, and, god, she wishes she had her shotgun with her right now. "That's not even a thing!"

"Sure it is."

"No it isn't! Wynonna, I don't know what you' ve been--"

Waverly jumps at the sound of the polite cough in front of them. Because the only thing worse than having to play fetch Wynonna is when Purgatory's Sheriff is... well, her name's Haught, and that kinda says it all.

"You just need to sign here." She says, holding out yet another release form. for Waverly to sign.

"Haughtstuff!" And maybe last night's alcohol hasn't completely worn off, or maybe Wynonna's just particularly chirpy this morning, either way, Waverly wishes she would just shut up. "Looking good today! Right babygirl?"

Waverly's face flushes a deep deep red when Wynonna nudges her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," amd it's really unfair how the Sheriff manages to smile like that. "I've dealt with worse. Course, I could always keep her locked up for a couple days. If you wanted." Really unfair.

"I don't want to bother you."

"You don't."

Waverly can hear Wynonna sniggering in the background.

*****

Waverly doesn't bother to groan when the phone rings the next morning.

"Let me guess? Wynonna?"

"You got it."

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be. See you in a few minutes!"

The way the Sheriff puts a little happy emphasis on that last sentence makes Waverly's heart do a little flip of its own. And, really, it's not that she minds seeing her every morning, it's that there's in a context in which she's seeing her, and it's not the right context. It could be at a bookstore, or over coffee, or...

Waverly sighs.

She better go get Wynonna.

*****

"We are going to talk about this."

"We are?"

"Yes, Wynonna, we are."

And Waverly is this close to punching her when Wynonna rolls her eyes. They've been arguing all the way out of the cell, down the police station hallway, out into the snow... They haven't even reached the car yet.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to."

"Oh? And who else am I going to talk to? Your boyfriends? Jeremy?"

"Now that you mention it," Wynonna's grin gets even wider. "Please do."

The only reason Waverly didn't scream out loud there and then was because she caught a sight of the Sheriff through the windows. And the Sheriff gave her smile. Which of course, Waverly returned.

"I am not going to..."

Somehow, in the brief moment of a smile, Wynonna managed to disappear.

"Wynonna!"

***** 

"Hello there."

"Hey."

The last thing Nicole was expecting when she wandered into the station, a fresh cup of coffee in hand to start the shift, was to find Waverly sitting there.

"What's wrong?"

Waverly sighed, and maybe her pouting is a little cute. Just a little. "I figured I'd get here early."

"You don't know that she'll get into trouble tonight."

"Yes, I do."

"She might not."

"She's Wynonna."

And, okay, maybe Nicole can't quite argue with that logic, but she won't say no to some company. The night shift can get kinda boring, and, well, Waverly is anything but boring. "Do you want some coffee?"

*****

"You really have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

It's not that Nicole dislikes Wynonna. In fact, she's pretty cool sometimes, but... "It's hurting Waverly."

"She's a dumbass."

"Don't say that." Nicole can't stop a little bit of venom from slipping into her voice. Her job is to protect the good people of Purgatory, and she can't help if she takes it seriously. Especially when it comes to Waverly.

"You're a dumbass too."

"Do you want me to tase you?"

"You spend too much time at work."

"Because of people like you!"

"I'm the only me in Purgatory."

Nicole can't argue with that logic either. Wynonna can be deceptively smart when she wants to be. Not as smart as Waverly of course (nobody is), but deceptively smart netherless.

"And, hey, if you like I could teach you some things you can do with handcuffs, Haught. I promise--"

"Just get in the car."

*****

"This has got to be a record."

"You think?"

"Ten nights in a row is pretty impressive."

Waverly had to agree, as she took another sip of hot chocolate, feeling all warm and cozy, curled up on the sofa, Nicole having very politely (because it's just politeness, right?) gave Waverly her sweater when she shivered.

"I can check. It'd be kinda interesting to go through the records. Through Purgatory 's history." And Waverly can feel her brain go into research mode. "We could start with..." And immediately shut off at the look on Nicole's face. "Or--"

"You said we."

"Um." Shit. Shitshitshit. "I mean, I could, I--"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" Not a lot of people appreciate Waverly's nerdiness. Most people don't.

"Sounds like fun. Plus, you're kinda cute when you read."

Waverly doesn't think anyone's ever made her blush as much as Nicole does. And she's very thankful that Wynonna is currently asleep (passed-out) in her cell. "Yeah, it would be."

"It's a date."

*****

"Where you going?"

Because, of course, the first thing Wynonna did as soon as Waverly brought her home was go right back to sleep. And now that's she waking up, the first thing she sees is Waverly heading out the door.

"None of business."

"All right then, babygirl, keep your secrets."

"Just don't get into trouble tonight. Please."

Wynonna's not a genius but she's pretty sure she's already cracked that secret.

Fucking finally.

*****

That night, Wynonna doesn't get arrested. Nor the next night, or the night after, or the one after that.

The funny thing, however, is that Waverly still manages to spend each night with Nicole. But when the Sun rises, when the morning shift wanders in, filling the station with the smell of coffee and warm doughnuts, it's time to go. a

"Nicole?"

"Waves?"

And Waverly is having trouble accepting just how incredibly lucky she is, and there's a part of her that doesn't believe it - that can't believe it. So what she's about to do is making her extremely, extremely nervous. Add that to the cold, the snow drifting down this morning, and it's a wonder she's not shaking even more.

"I..."

Silence.

Waverly kisses her.

And Nicole kisses her back.

And it's perfect.

"I'll see you tonight."


End file.
